yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kullanıcı:Muhammetgezer
TÜRKÇE ANLAMI 21 ENBİYA SURESİ Rahman Rahim olan Allah'ın adıyla 1- İnsanları sorgulama (zamanı) yaklaştı, kendileri ise gaflet içinde yüz çeviriyorlar. 2- Rablerinden kendilerine yeni bir hatırlatma gelmeyiversin, bunu mutlaka oyun konusu yaparak dinliyorlar. 3- Onların kalpleri tutkuyla oyalanmadadır. Zulmedenler, gizlice fısıldaştılar: "Bu sizin benzeriniz olan bir beşer değil mi? Öyleyse, göz göre göre büyüye mi geleceksiniz?" 4- Dedi ki: "Benim Rabbim, gökte ve yerde söylenen-sözü bilir; O, işitendir, bilendir." 5- "Hayır" dediler. (Bunlar) Karmakarışık düşlerdir; hayır, onu kendisi uydurmuştur; hayır o bir şairdir. Böyle değilse, öncekilere gönderildiği gibi bize de bir ayet (mucize) getirsin." 6- Kendilerinden evvel yıkıma uğrattığımız hiçbir ülke (halkı) iman etmemişti; şimdi bunlar mı iman edecek? 7- Biz senden önce de kendilerine vahyettiğimiz erkekler dışında elçi göndermedik. Eğer bilmiyorsanız, o halde zikir ehline sorun. 8- Biz onları, yemek yemez cesetler kılmadık ve onlar ölümsüz değillerdi. 9- Sonra onlara verdiğimiz söze sadık kaldık, böylece onları ve dilediklerimizi kurtardık da ölçüsüz davrananları yıkıma uğrattık. 10- Andolsun, size (bütün durumlarınızı kapsayan) zikrinizin içinde bulunduğu bir kitap indirdik. Yine de akıllanmayacak mısınız? İNGİLİZCE ANLAMI 21. The Prophets (Al-Anbiyáa)This chapter has 112 verses. In the Name of Allah, Most Gracious, Most Merciful. 1. Closer and closer to mankind comes their Reckoning: yet they heed not and they turn away. 2. Never comes (aught) to them of a renewed Message from their Lord, but they listen to it as in jest,- 3. Their hearts toying as with trifles. The wrong-doers conceal their private counsels, (saying), "Is this (one) more than a man like yourselves? Will ye go to witchcraft with your eyes open?" 4. Say: "My Lord knoweth (every) word (spoken) in the heavens and on earth: He is the One that heareth and knoweth (all things)." 5. "Nay," they say, "(these are) medleys of dream! - Nay, he forged it! - Nay, he is (but) a poet! Let him then bring us a Sign like the ones that were sent to (Prophets) of old!" 6. (As to those) before them, not one of the towns which We destroyed believed: will these believe? 7. Before thee, also, the messengers We sent were but men, to whom We granted inspiration: If ye know this not, ask of those who possess the Message. 8. Nor did We give them bodies that ate no food, nor were they immortals. 9. In the end We fulfilled to them Our Promise, and We saved them and those whom We willed, but We destroyed those who transgressed beyond bounds. 10. We have revealed for you (O men!) a book in which will give you eminence. Will ye not then understand? ALMANCA ANLAMI 21. Die Propheten (Al-Anbiyá) Offenbart vor der Hidschra. Dieses Kapitel enthält 112 Verse. Im Namen Allahs, des Gnädigen, des Barmherzigen. 1. Genaht ist den Menschen ihre Abrechnung, und doch wenden sie sich in Achtlosigkeit ab. 2. Keine neue Ermahnung kommt zu ihnen von ihrem Herrn, die sie nicht spöttelnd anhörten. 3. Ihre Herzen sind vergeßlich. Und sie besprechen sich insgeheim - sie, die da freveln - (dann sagen sie): «Ist dieser etwas anderes als ein Mensch wie ihr? Wollt ihr denn zur Zauberei kommen, wo ihr seht?» 4. Er sprach: «Mein Herr weiß, was im Himmel und auf Erden gesprochen wird, und Er ist der Allhörende, der Allwissende.» 5. «Nein», sagen sie, «aber wirre Träume; nein, er hat ihn erdichtet; nein, er ist (nur) ein Dichter. Möge er uns doch ein Zeichen bringen in der Art, wie die früheren (Propheten) entsandt wurden.» 6. Nie hat vor ihnen irgendeine Stadt je geglaubt, die Wir zerstörten. Würden sie denn glauben? 7. Und Wir entsandten vor dir lediglich Männer, denen Wir Offenbarung zuteil werden ließen - fragt nur diejenigen, die die Ermahnung besitzen, wenn ihr nicht wisset. 8. Und Wir machten ihnen nicht einen Leib, daß sie keine Speise äßen, noch daß sie ewig lebten. 9. Dann erfüllten Wir ihnen das Versprechen; und Wir erretteten sie und wen Wir wollten; die Übertreter aber vernichteten Wir. 10. Wir haben euch ein Buch hernieder gesandt, worin eure Ehre liegt; wollt ihr denn nicht begreifen? TÜRKÇE ANLAMI 11- Biz, zulmeden ülkelerden nicesini kırıp geçirdik ve bunun ardından bir başka kavmi meydana getirdik. 12- Bizim zorlu-azabımızı hissettikleri zaman, oradan büyük bir hızla uzaklaşıp kaçıyorlardı. 13- "Uzaklaşıp-kaçmayın, içinde şımarıp azdığınız refaha ve yurtlarınıza dönün; çünkü sorguya çekileceksiniz." 14- "Yazıklar bize" dediler. "Gerçekten biz, zalimmişiz." 15- Onların bu yakınmaları, Biz onları biçilmiş ekin, sönmüş ocak durumuna getirinceye kadar son bulmadı. 16- Biz, bir 'oyun ve oyalanma konusu' olsun diye göğü, yeri ve ikisi arasında bulunanları yaratmadık. 17- Eğer bir 'oyun ve oyalanma' edinmek isteseydik, bunu, Kendi Katımız'dan edinirdik. Yapacak olsaydık, böyle yapardık. 18- Hayır, Biz hakkı batılın üstüne fırlatırız, o da onun beynini darmadağın eder. Bir de bakarsın ki, o, yok olup gitmiştir. (Allah'a karşı) Nitelendiregeldiklerinizden dolayı eyvahlar size. 19- Göklerde ve yerde kim varsa O'nundur. O'nun yanında olanlar, O'na ibadet etmekte büyüklüğe kapılmazlar ve yorgunluk duymazlar. 20- Gece ve gündüz, hiç durmaksızın tesbih ederler. 21- Yoksa onlar, yerden birtakım ilahlar edindiler de, onlar mı (ölüleri) diriltecekler? 22- Eğer her ikisinde (gökte ve yerde) Allah'ın dışında ilahlar olsaydı, elbette, ikisi de bozulup gitmişti. Arşın Rabbi olan Allah onların nitelendiregeldikleri şeylerden Yücedir. 23- O, yaptıklarından sorulmaz, oysa onlar sorguya çekilirler. 24- Yoksa O'ndan başka ilahlar mı edindiler? De ki: "Kesin-kanıt (burhan)ınızı getirin. İşte benimle birlikte olanların zikri (kitabı) ve benden öncekilerin de zikri." Hayır, onların çoğu hakkı bilmiyorlar, bundan dolayı yüz çeviriyorlar. İNGİLİZCE ANLAMI 11. How many were the towns We utterly destroyed because of their iniquities, setting up in their places other peoples? 12. Yet, when they felt Our Punishment (coming), behold, they (tried to) flee from it. 13. Flee not, but return to the good things of this life which were given you, and to your homes in order that ye may be called to account. 14. They said: "Ah! Woe to us! We were indeed wrong-doers!" 15. And that cry of theirs ceased not, till We made them as a field that is mown, as ashes silent and quenched. 16. Not for (idle) sport did We create the heavens and the earth and all that is between! 17. If it had been Our wish to take (just) a pastime, We should surely have taken it from the things nearest to Us, if We would do (such a thing)! 18. Nay, We hurl the Truth against falsehood, and it knocks out its brain, and behold, falsehood doth perish! Ah! Woe be to you for the (false) things ye ascribe (to Us). 19. To Him belong all (creatures) in the heavens and on earth: even those who are with Him are not too proud to serve Him, nor are they (ever) weary (of His service): 20. They celebrate His praises night and day, nor do they ever flag or intermit. 21. Or have they taken (for worship) gods from the earth who can raise (the dead)? 22. If there were, in the heavens and the earth, other gods besides Allah, there would have been ruin in both! but glory to Allah, the Lord of the Throne: (High is He) above what they attribute to Him! 23. He cannot be questioned for His acts, but they will be questioned (for theirs). 24. Or have they taken for worship (other) gods besides Him? Say, "Bring your convincing proof: this is the Message of those with me and the Message of those before me." But most of them know not the Truth, and so turn away. ALMANCA ANLAMI 11. Wie so manche Stadt, voll der Ungerechtigkeit, haben Wir schon niedergebrochen und nach ihr ein anderes Volk erweckt! 12. Und da sie Unsere Strafe verspürten, siehe, da begannen sie davor zu fliehen. 13. «Fliehet nicht, sondern kehret zurück zu dem Behagen, das ihr genießen durftet, und zu euren Wohnstätten, damit ihr befragt werdet.» 14. Sie sprachen: «O weh uns, wir waren wahrlich Frevler!» 15. Und dieser ihr Ruf hörte nicht eher auf, als bis Wir sie niedermähten, in Asche verwandelnd. 16. Wir erschufen den Himmel und die Erde und was zwischen beiden ist nicht zum Spiel. 17. Hätten Wir Uns einen Zeitvertreib schaffen wollen, treiben, wenn Wir das überhaupt wollten. 18. Nein, Wir schleudern die Wahrheit wider die Lüge, und sie zerschmettert ihr das Haupt, und siehe, sie vergeht. Und wehe euch ob dessen, was ihr aussagt! 19. Sein ist, wer in den Himmeln und auf der Erde ist. Und die bei Ihm sind, die sind nicht zu stolz, Ihm zu dienen, noch werden sie müde; 20. Sie verherrlichen (Ihn) Nacht und Tag; sie lassen nicht nach. 21. Haben sie sich Götter von der Erde angenommen, die lebendig machen? 22. Gäbe es in ihnen (Himmel und Erde) Götter außer Allah, dann wären wahrlich beide zerrüttet. Gepriesen sei denn Allah, der Herr des Thrones, hoch erhaben über das, was sie aussagen! 23. Er kann nicht befragt werden nach dem, was Er tut, sie aber werden befragt werden. 24. Haben sie sich Götter angenommen außer Ihm? Sprich: «Bringt euren Beweis herbei. Dieser (Koran) ist eine Ehre für jene, die mit mir sind, und eine Ehre für die, die vor mir waren.» Doch die meisten von ihnen kennen die Wahrheit nicht, und so wenden sie sich ab. so konnten Wir ihn wohl mit Uns TÜRKÇE ANLAMI 25- Senden önce hiçbir elçi göndermedik ki, ona şunu vahyetmiş olmayalım: "Benden başka İlah yoktur, öyleyse Bana ibadet edin." 26- "Rahman (olan Allah) çocuk edindi" dediler. O, (bu yakıştırmadan) Yücedir. Hayır, onlar (melekler) ikrama layık görülmüş kullardır. 27- Onlar sözle (bile olsa) O'nun önüne geçmezler ve onlar O'nun emriyle yapıp-etmektedirler. 28- O, önlerindekini ve arkalarındakini bilir; onlar şefaat etmezler (kendisinden) hoşnut olunandan başka. Ve onlar, O'nun haşmetinden içleri titremekte olanlardır. 29- Onlardan her kim: "Gerçekten ben, O'nun dışında bir ilahım" diyecek olsa, bu durumda Biz onu cehennemle cezalandırırız. Zalimleri Biz böyle cezalandırırız. 30- O inkar edenler görmüyorlar mı ki, (başlangıçta) göklerle yer, birbiriyle bitişik iken, Biz onları ayırdık ve her canlı şeyi sudan yarattık. Yine de onlar inanmayacaklar mı? 31- Yeryüzünde, onları sarsmasın diye, sabit dağlar yarattık ve doğru gidebilsinler diye geniş yollar açtık. 32- Gökyüzünü korunmuş bir tavan kıldık; onlar ise bunun ayetlerinden yüz çeviriyorlar. 33- Geceyi, gündüzü, güneşi ve ayı yaratan O'dur; her biri bir yörüngede yüzüp gidiyor. 34- Senden önce hiçbir beşere ölümsüzlüğü vermedik; şimdi sen ölürsen onlar ölümsüz mü kalacaklar? 35- Her nefis ölümü tadıcıdır. Biz sizi, şerle de, hayırla da deneyerek imtihan ediyoruz ve siz Bize döndürüleceksiniz. İNGİLİZCE ANLAMI 25. Not a messenger did We send before thee without this inspiration sent by Us to him: that there is no god but I; therefore worship and serve Me. 26. And they say: "The Most Gracious has taken a son!" Glory to Him! They are (but) servants raised to honor. 27. They speak not before He speaks, and they act (in all things) by His Command. 28. He knows what is before them, and what is behind them, and they offer no intercession except for those with whom He is well pleased, and they stand in awe and reverence of His (Glory). 29. If any of them should say, "I am a god besides Him", such a one We should reward with Hell: thus do We reward those who do wrong. 30. Do not the Unbelievers see that the heavens and the earth were joined together (as one unit of creation), before we clove them asunder? We made from water every living thing. Will they not then believe? 31. And We have set on the earth mountains standing firm, lest it should shake with them, and We have made therein broad highways (between mountains) for them to pass through: that they may find their way. 32. And We have made the heavens as a canopy well guarded: yet do they turn away from the Signs which these things (point to)! 33. It is He Who created the Night and the Day, and the sun and the moon: all (the celestial bodies) swim along, each in its rounded course. 34. We granted not to any man before thee permanent life (here): if then thou shouldst die, would they live permanently? 35. Every soul shall have a taste of death: and We test you by evil and by good by way of trial. To Us must ye return. ALMANCA ANLAMI 25. Und Wir schickten keinen Gesandten vor dir, dem Wir nicht offenbart: «Es gibt keinen Gott außer Mir; darum dienet nur Mir.» 26. Und sie sprechen: «Der Gnadenreiche hat Sich einen Sohn zugesellt.» Heilig ist Er! Nein, aber sie sind (nur) geehrte Diener. 27. Sie sprechen vor Ihm kein Wort, und sie handeln nur nach Seinem Befehl. 28. Er weiß, was vor ihnen und was hinter ihnen ist, und sie legen nicht Fürbitte ein, außer für den, der Ihm genehm ist, und sie zittern in Furcht vor Ihm. 29. Und wer von ihnen sagen wollte: «Ich bin ein Gott neben Ihm», dem würden Wir es mit der Hölle vergelten. Also vergelten Wir den Frevlern. 30. Haben die Ungläubigen nicht gesehen, daß die Himmel und die Erde in einem einzigen Stück waren, dann zerteilten Wir sie? Und Wir machten aus Wasser alles Lebendige. Wollen sie denn nicht glauben? 31. Und feste Berge haben Wir in der Erde gemacht, auf daß sie nicht mit ihnen wanke; und breite Straßen schufen Wir auf ihr, damit sie die rechte Richtung befolgen möchten. 32. Und Wir machten den Himmel zu einem wohlgeschützten Dach; dennoch kehren sie sich ab von seinen Zeichen. 33. Und Er ist es, Der die Nacht und den Tag erschuf und die Sonne und den Mond. Sie schweben, ein jedes in (seiner) Sphäre. 34. Wir gewährten keinem Menschenwesen vor dir immerwährendes Leben. Drum, wenn du sterben solltest, können sie immerwährend leben? 35. Jedes Lebewesen soll den Tod kosten; und Wir stellen euch auf die Probe mit Bösem und Gutem als eine Prüfung; und zu Uns sollt ihr zurückgebracht werden. TÜRKÇE ANLAMI 36- İnkar edenler seni gördüklerinde, seni yalnızca alay-konusu ediyorlar (ve:) "Sizin ilahlarınızı diline dolayan bu mu?" (derler.) Oysa Rahman (olan Allah)ın sözünü (kitabını) inkar edenler kendileridir. 37- İnsan aceleden (aceleci olarak) yaratıldı. Size ayetlerimi yakında göstereceğim. Şimdi hemen acele etmeyin. 38- "Eğer doğruyu söylüyor iseniz, bu vaid (edilen günün sorgu ve azabı) ne zamandır?" derler. 39- O inkar edenler, yüzlerinden ve sırtlarından ateşi püskürtemeyecekleri ve hiç yardım alamayacakları zamanı bir bilselerdi. 40- Hayır, onlara apansız gelecek de, böylece onları şaşkına çevirecek; artık ne onu geri çevirmeye güçleri yetecek ve ne onlara süre tanınacak. 41- Andolsun, senden önceki elçilerle de alay edildi, fakat içlerinden küçük düşürenleri, o alaya aldıkları (azap) sarıp-kuşatıverdi. 42- De ki: "Gece ve gündüz sizi Rahman (olan Allah)tan kim koruyabilir?" Hayır, onlar Rablerini zikirden yüz çevirenlerdir. 43- Yoksa Bize karşı kendilerini, engelleyerek koruyabilecek ilahları mı var? Onların kendi nefislerine bile yardıma güçleri yetmez ve onlar Bizden yakınlık bulamazlar. 44- Evet, Biz onları ve atalarını yararlandırdık; öyle ki, ömür onlara (hiç bitmeyecekmiş gibi) uzun geldi. Fakat şimdi, Bizim gerçekten yere gelip onu etrafından eksiltmekte olduğumuzu görmüyorlar mı? Şu halde, üstün gelenler onlar mı? İNGİLİZCE ANLAMI 36. When the Unbelievers see thee, they treat thee not except with ridicule. "Is this," (they say), "the one who talks of your gods?" and they blaspheme at the mention of the Most Gracious! 37. Man is a creature of haste: soon (enough) will I show you My Signs; so ask Me not to hasten them! 38. They say: "When will this promise come to pass, if ye are telling the truth?" 39. If only the Unbelievers knew (the time) when they will not be able to ward off the fire from their faces, nor yet from their backs, and (when) no help can reach them! 40. Nay, it may come to them all of a sudden and confound them: no power will they have then to avert it, nor will they (then) get respite. 41. Mocked were (many) messengers before thee; but their scoffers were hemmed in by the thing that they mocked. 42. Say: "Who can keep you safe by night and by day from (the Wrath of) the Most Gracious?" Yet they turn away from the mention of their Lord. 43. Or have they gods that can guard them from Us? They have no power to aid themselves, nor can they be defended from Us. 44. Nay, We gave the good things of this life to these men and their fathers until the period grew long for them; See they not that We gradually reduce the land (in their control) from its outlying borders? Is it then they who will win? ALMANCA ANLAMI 36. Wenn die Ungläubigen dich sehen, so treiben sie nur Spott mit dir: «Ist das der, der eurer Götter Erwähnung tut?», während sie es doch selbst sind, die der Erwähnung des Gnadenreichen ausweichen. 37. Der Mensch ist aus Übereilung gemacht. Ich werde euch Meine Zeichen zeigen, aber fordert nicht von Mir, daß ich Mich übereile. 38. Und sie sagen: «Wann wird diese Verheißung (in Erfüllung gehen), wenn ihr wahrhaftig seid?» 39. Wenn die Ungläubigen nur die Zeit wüßten, wo sie nicht imstande sein werden, das Feuer von ihren Gesichtern oder von ihren Rücken fernzuhalten, und keine Hilfe wird ihnen zuteil! 40. Nein, es wird über sie kommen unversehens, so daß es sie in Verwirrung stürzt; und sie werden es nicht abwehren können, noch werden sie Aufschub erlangen. 41. Es sind fürwahr schon vor dir Gesandte verspottet worden, dann aber traf jene, die gehöhnt, das, worüber sie spotteten. 42. Sprich: «Wer beschützt euch vor dem Gnadenreichen bei Nacht und bei Tag?» Und doch kehren sie sich ab von der Ermahnung ihres Herrn. 43. Haben sie etwa Götter, die sie beschützen können vor Uns? Sie vermögen sich selbst nicht zu helfen, noch kann ihnen geholfen werden wider Uns. 44. Nein, Wir ließen diese und ihre Väter leben, bis das Leben ihnen lang wurde. Sehen sie denn nicht, daß Wir in das Land kommen und es einengen an seinen Enden? Können sie denn obsiegen? TÜRKÇE ANLAMI 45- De ki: "Ben sizi yalnızca vahy ile uyarıp-korkutuyorum. Ancak sağır olanlar, uyarıldıklarında çağrıyı işitmezler." 46- Andolsun, onlara Rabbinin azabından 'bir ufak esinti' dokunacak olsa hiç tartışmasız; "Eyvahlar bize, gerçekten bizler zulme sapanlarmışız" diyecekler. 47- Biz ise, kıyamet gününe ait duyarlı teraziler koyarız da artık, hiçbir nefis hiçbir şeyle haksızlığa uğramaz. Bir hardal tanesi bile olsa ona (teraziye) getiririz. Hesap görücüler olarak Biz yeteriz. 48- Andolsun, Biz Musa'ya ve Harun'a, takva sahipleri için bir aydınlık ve bir öğüt (zikir) olarak, hak ile batılı birbirinden ayıran (furkan)ı verdik. 49- Onlar, Rablerine karşı gayb ile (O'nu görmedikleri halde) bir haşyet içindedirler ve onlar, kıyamet saatinden 'içleri titremekte olanlardır.' 50- Bu, Bizim ona indirdiğimiz mübarek bir zikirdir. Şu halde onu inkar edecek olanlar siz misiniz? 51- Andolsun, bundan önce İbrahim'e rüşdünü vermiştik ve Biz onu (doğruyu seçme yeteneğinde olduğunu) bilenlerdik. 52- Hani babasına ve kavmine demişti ki: "Sizin, karşılarında bel büküp eğilmekte olduğunuz bu temsili heykeller nedir? 53- "Biz atalarımızı bunlara tapıyor bulduk" dediler. 54- Dedi ki: "Andolsun, siz ve atalarınız apaçık bir sapıklık içindesiniz." 55- 'Sen bize gerçeği mi getirdin, yoksa (bizimle) oyun oynayanlardan mısın?" 56- "Hayır" dedi. "Sizin Rabbiniz göklerin ve yerin Rabbidir, onları Kendisi yaratmıştır ve ben de buna şehadet edenlerdenim." 57- "Andolsun Allah'a, sizler arkanızı dönüp gittikten sonra, ben sizin putlarınıza muhakkak bir tuzak kuracağım." İNGİLİZCE ANLAMI 45. Say, "I do but warn you according to revelation": but the deaf will not hear the call, (even) when they are warned! 46. If but a breath of the Wrath of thy Lord do touch them, they will then say, "Woe to us! we did wrong indeed!" 47. We shall set up scales of justice for the Day of Judgment, so that not a soul will be dealt with unjustly in the least, and if there be (no more than) the weight of a mustard seed, We will bring it (to account): and enough are We to take account. 48. In the past We granted to Moses and Aaron the criterion (for judgment), and a Light and a Message for those who would do right, 49. Those who fear their Lord in their most secret thoughts, and who hold the Hour (of Judgment) in awe. 50. And this is a blessed Message which We have sent down: will ye then reject it? 51. We bestowed aforetime on Abraham his rectitude of conduct, and well were We acquainted with him. 52. Behold! he said to his father and his people, "What are these images, to which ye are (so assiduously) devoted?" 53. They said, "We found our fathers worshipping them." 54. He said, "Indeed ye have been in manifest error - ye and your fathers." 55. They said, "Have you brought us the Truth, or are you one of those who jest?" 56. He said, "Nay, your Lord is the Lord of the heavens and the earth, He Who created them (from nothing): and I am a witness to this (Truth). 57. "And by Allah, I will certainly plan against your idols - after ye go away and turn your backs".. ALMANCA ANLAMI 45. Sprich: «Ich warne euch nur mit der Offenbarung.» Jedoch die Tauben hören nicht den Ruf, wenn sie gewarnt werden. 46. Und wenn sie ein Hauch von der Strafe deines Herrn berührt, dann werden sie sicherlich sprechen: «O wehe uns, wir waren fürwahr Frevler!» 47. Und Wir werden (genaue) Waagen der Gerechtigkeit aufstellen für den Tag der Auferstehung, so daß keine Seele in irgend etwas Unrecht erleiden wird. Und wäre es das Gewicht eines Senfkorns, Wir wollen es hervorbringen. Und Wir genügen als Rechner. 48. Wir gaben Moses und Aaron das Entscheidende. und Licht und Ermahnung für die Rechtschaffenen, 49. Die ihren Herrn fürchten im verborgenen und vor der «Stunde» bangen. 50. Dieser (Koran) ist eine Ermahnung, voll des Segens, die Wir hinabgesandt haben: wollt ihr sie nun verwerfen? 51. Und vordem gaben Wir Abraham seine Rechtschaffenheit, denn Wir kannten ihn. 52. Da er zu seinem Vater und seinem Volke sprach: «Was sind das für Bildwerke, denen ihr so ergeben seid?» 53. Sie antworteten: «Wir fanden unsere Väter bei ihrer Verehrung.» 54. Er sprach: «Wahrlich, ihr selbst sowohl wie eure Väter seid in offenbarem Irrtum gewesen.» 55. Sie sprachen: «Bringst du uns die Wahrheit, oder gehörst du zu denen, die Scherz treiben?» 56. Er antwortete: «Nein, euer Herr ist der Herr der Himmel und der Erde, Der sie erschuf; und ich bin einer der davon Zeugenden. 57. Und, bei Allah, ich will gewißlich gegen eure Götzen verfahren, nachdem ihr kehrend weggegangen seid.» TÜRKÇE ANLAMI 58- Böylece o, yalnızca büyükleri hariç olmak üzere onları paramparça etti; belki ona başvururlar diye. 59- "Bizim ilahlarımıza bunu kim yaptı? Şüphesiz o, zalimlerden biridir" dediler. 60- "Kendisine İbrahim denilen bir gencin bunları diline doladığını işittik" dediler. 61- Dediler ki: "Öyleyse, onu insanların gözü önüne getirin ki ona (nasıl bir ceza vereceğimize) şahid olsunlar." 62- Dediler ki: "Ey İbrahim, bunu ilahlarımıza sen mi yaptın?" 63- "Hayır" dedi. "Bu yapmıştır, bu onların büyükleridir; eğer konuşabiliyorsa, siz onlara soruverin." 64- Bunun üzerine kendi vicdanlarına başvurdular da; "Gerçek şu ki, zalim olanlar sizlersiniz (biziz)" dediler. 65- Sonra, yine tepeleri üstüne ters döndüler: "Andolsun, bunların konuşamayacaklarını sen de bilmektesin." 66- Dedi ki: "O halde, Allah'ı bırakıp da sizlere yararı olmayan ve zararı dokunmayan şeylere mi tapıyorsunuz?" 67- "Yuh size ve Allah'tan başka taptıklarınıza. Siz yine de akıllanmayacak mısınız?" 68- Dediler ki: "Eğer (bir şey) yapacaksanız, onu yakın ve ilahlarınıza yardımda bulunun." 69- Biz de dedik ki: "Ey ateş, İbrahim'e karşı soğuk ve esenlik ol." 70- Ona bir düzen (tuzak) kurmak istediler, fakat Biz onları daha çok hüsrana uğrayanlar kıldık. 71- Onu ve Lut'u kurtarıp içinde, alemler (insanlık) için bereketler kıldığımız yere (ülkeye) çıkardık. 72- Ona İshak'ı armağan ettik, üstüne de Yakub'u; her birini salihler kıldık. İNGİLİZCE ANLAMI 58. So he broke them to pieces, (all) but the biggest of them, that they might turn (and address themselves) to it. 59. They said, "Who has done this to our gods? He must indeed be one of the unjust!" 60. They said, "We heard a youth talk of them: he is called Abraham." 61. They said, "Then bring him before the eyes of the people, that they may bear witness." 62. They said, "Art thou the one that did this with our gods, O Abraham?" 63. He said: "Nay, this was done by this, the biggest one! Ask them, if they can talk!" 64. So they turned to themselves and said, "Surely ye are the ones in the wrong!" 65. Then were they confounded with shame: (they said), "Thou knowest full well that these (idols) do not speak!" 66. (Abraham) said, "Do ye then worship, besides Allah, things that can neither be of any good to you nor do you harm? 67. "Fie upon you, and upon the things that ye worship besides Allah. Have ye no sense?".. 68. They said, "Burn him and protect your gods, If ye do (anything at all)!" 69. We said, "O Fire! be thou cool, and (a means of) safety for Abraham!" 70. Then they planned against him: but We made them the ones that lost most! 71. But We delivered him and (his nephew) Lüt (and directed them) to the land which We have blessed for the nations. 72. And We bestowed on him Isaac and, as an additional gift, (a grandson), Jacob, and We made righteous men of every one (of them). ALMANCA ANLAMI 58. So schlug er sie in Stücke, (alle) außer ihrem Obersten, damit sie sich an ihn wenden könnten. 59. Sie sprachen: «Wer hat unseren Göttern dies angetan? Er muß fürwahr ein Frevler sein.» 60. Sie sprachen: «Wir hörten einen Jüngling von ihnen reden; Abraham heißt er.» 61. Sie sprachen: «So bringt ihn vor die Augen des Volkes, damit sie urteilen.» 62. Sie sprachen: «Bist du es, der unseren Göttern dies angetan hat, o Abraham?» 63. Er antwortete: «Irgend jemand hat es getan. Ihr Oberster ist hier. Fragt sie doch, wenn sie reden können.» 64. Da wandten sie sich zueinander und sprachen: «Ihr selber seid wahrhaftig im Unrecht.» 65. Und ihre Köpfe mußten sie hängen lassen in bitterer Scham: «Du weißt recht wohl, daß diese nicht reden.» 66. Er sprach: «Verehrt ihr denn statt Allah das, was euch nicht den geringsten Nutzen bringen noch euch schaden kann? 67. Pfui über euch und über das, was ihr statt Allah anbetet! Wollt ihr denn nicht begreifen?» 68. Sie sprachen: «Verbrennt ihn und helft euren Göttern, wenn ihr etwas tun wollt.» 69. Wir sprachen: «O Feuer, sei kühl und ohne Harm für Abraham!» 70. Und sie strebten, ihm Böses zu tun, allein Wir machten sie zu den größten Verlierern. 71. Und Wir retteten ihn und Lot nach dem Land, das Wir für die Welten gesegnet hatten. 72. Und Wir schenkten ihm Isaak und als Sohnessohn Jakob, und Wir machten sie alle rechtschaffen. TÜRKÇE ANLAMI 73- Ve onları, Kendi emrimizle hidayete yönelten önderler kıldık ve onlara hayrı kapsayan-fiilleri, namaz kılmayı ve zekat vermeyi vahyettik. Onlar Bize ibadet edenlerdi. 74- Lut'a da bir hüküm ve ilim verdik ve onu çirkin işler yapmakta olan şehirden kurtardık. Şüphesiz onlar, bozulmaya uğrayan kötü bir kavimdi. 75- Onu rahmetimize soktuk, çünkü o, salihlerdendi. 76- Nuh da; daha önce çağrıda bulunduğu zaman, Biz onun çağrısına cevap verdik, onu ve ailesini büyük bir üzüntüden kurtardık. 77- Ve ayetlerimizi yalanlayan kavimden 'ona yardım edip-öcünü aldık'. Şüphesiz onlar, kötü bir kavimdi, Biz de onların tümünü suya batırıp boğduk. 78- Davud ve Süleyman da; hani kavmin hayvanlarının içine girip yayıldığı ekin-tarlaları konusunda hüküm yürütüyorlardı. Biz onların hükmüne şahid idik. 79- Biz bunu (hükmü) Süleyman’a kavrattık, her birine hüküm ve ilim verdik. Davud ile birlikte tesbih etsinler diye, dağlara ve kuşlara boyun eğdirdik. (Bunları) Yapanlar Biz idik. 80- Ve sizin için ona, zorlu-savaşınızda sizi korusun diye, '(madeni) giyim-sanatını' öğrettik. Buna rağmen siz şükredenler misiniz? 81- Süleyman için de, fırtına biçiminde esen rüzgara (boyun eğdirdik) ki, kendi emriyle, içinde bereketler kıldığımız yere akıp gider di. Biz herşeyi bilenleriz. İNGİLİZCE ANLAMI 73. And We made them leaders, guiding (men) by Our Command, and We inspired them to do good deeds, to establish regular prayers, and to give Zakat; and they constantly served Us (and Us only). 74. And to Lüt, too, We gave Judgment and Knowledge, and We saved him from the town which practiced abominations: truly they were a people given to Evil, a rebellious people. 75. And We admitted him to Our Mercy: for he was one of the Righteous. 76. (Remember) Noah, when he cried (to Us) aforetime: We listened to his (prayer) and delivered him and his family from great distress. 77. We helped him against people who rejected Our Signs: truly they were a people given to Evil: so We drowned them (in the Flood) all together. 78.And remember David and Solomon, when they gave judgment in the matter of the field into which the sheep of certain people had strayed by night: We did witness their judgment. 79. To Solomon We inspired the (right) understanding of the matter: to each (of them) We gave Judgment and Knowledge; it was Our power that made the hills and the birds celebrate Our praises with David: it was We Who did (all these things). 80. It was We Who taught him the making of coats of mail for your benefit, to guard you from each other's violence: will ye then be grateful? 81. (It was Our power that made) the violent (unruly) wind flow (tamely) for Solomon, to his order, to the land which We had blessed: for We do know all things. ALMANCA ANLAMI 73. Und Wir machten sie zu Führern, die (die Menschen) leiteten nach Unserem Geheiß, und Wir sandten ihnen Offenbarung, Gutes zu tun, das Gebet zu verrichten und Almosen zu geben. Und sie verehrten Uns allein. 74. Und Lot gaben Wir Weisheit und Wissen. Und Wir retteten ihn aus der Stadt, die Schändlichkeiten beging. Sie waren fürwahr ein ruchloses Volk und Empörer. 75. Und Wir ließen ihn eingehen in Unsere Barmherzigkeit; denn er war einer der Rechtschaffenen. 76. Und (gedenke) Noahs, da er vordem ( zu Uns) rief. Wir erhörten ihn und retteten ihn und seine Angehörigen aus der großen Drangsal. 77. Und Wir halfen ihm wider das Volk, das Unsere Zeichen verwarf. Sie waren fürwahr ein ruchloses Volk; so ertränkten Wir sie alle. 78. Und (gedenke) Davids und Salomos, da sie über den Acker richteten worin die Schafe eines Volkes sich zur Nachtzeit verliefen und weideten; und Wir waren Zeugen für ihren Spruch. 79. Wir gaben Salomo volle Einsicht in die Sache, und jedem (von ihnen) gaben Wir Weisheit und Wissen. Und Wir machten die Berge und die Vögel dienstbar, mit David zusammen (Gottes) Preis zu verkünden und Wir konnten das tun. 80. Und Wir lehrten ihn das Verfertigen von Panzerhemden für euch, daß sie euch schützen möchten in euren Kriegen. Wollt ihr denn nicht dankbar sein? 81. Und Salomo den Sturmwind, der in seinem Auftrage nach dem Lande blies, das Wir gesegnet hatten. Und Wir haben Kenntnis von allen Dingen. TÜRKÇE ANLAMI 82- Onun için denizde dalgıçlık yapan ve bundan başka iş(ler) de gören şeytanlardan kimseleri de (emrine verdik). Biz onların koruyucuları idik. 83- Eyüp de; hani o Rabbine çağrıda bulunmuştu: "Şüphesiz bu dert (ve hastalık) beni sarıverdi. Sen merhametlilerin en merhametli olanısın." 84- Böylece onun duasına icabet ettik. Kendisinden o derdi giderdik; ona Katımız'dan bir rahmet ve ibadet edenler için bir zikir olmak üzere ailesini ve onlarla birlikte bir katını daha verdik. 85- İsmail, İdris ve Zü'l-Kifl, hepsi sabredenlerdendi. 86- Onları rahmetimize soktuk, şüphesiz onlar salih kimselerdi. 87- Balık sahibi (Yunus'u da); hani o, kızmış vaziyette gitmişti ki; bundan dolayı kendisini sıkıntıya düşürmeyeceğimizi sanmıştı. (Balığın karnındaki) Karanlıklar içinde: "Senden başka İlah yoktur, Sen Yücesin, gerçekten ben zulmedenlerden oldum" diye çağrıda bulunmuştu. 88- Bunun üzerine duasına icabet ettik ve onu üzüntüden kurtardık. İşte Biz, iman edenleri böyle kurtarırız. 89- Zekeriya da; hani Rabbine çağrıda bulunmuştu: "Rabbim, beni yalnız başıma bırakma, sen mirasçıların en hayırlısısın." 90- Onun duasına icabet ettik, kendisine Yahya'yı armağan ettik, eşini de doğurmaya elverişli kıldık. Gerçekten onlar hayırlarda yarışırlardı, umarak ve korkarak Bize dua ederlerdi. Bize derin saygı gösterirlerdi. İNGİLİZCE ANLAMI 82. And of the Satans, were some who dived for him, and did other work besides; and it was We Who guarded them. 83. And (remember) Job, when He cried to his Lord, "Truly distress has seized me, but Thou art the Most Merciful of those that are merciful." 84. So We listened to him: We removed the distress that was on him, and We restored his people to him, and doubled their number,- as a Grace from Ourselves, and a thing for commemoration, for all who serve Us. 85. And (remember) Ismail, Idrís, and Zulkifl, all (men) of constancy and patience; 86. We admitted them to Our mercy: for they were of the righteous ones. 87. And remember Zunnün, when he departed in wrath: He imagined that We had no power over him! But he cried through the depths of darkness, "There is no god but Thou: glory to Thee: I was indeed wrong!" 88. So We listened to him: and delivered him from distress: and thus do We deliver those who have faith. 89. And (remember) Zakariya, when he cried to his Lord: "O my Lord! leave me not without offspring, though Thou art the best of inheritors." 90. So We listened to him: and We granted him John: We cured his wife's (barrenness) for him. These (three) were ever quick in doing in good works; they used to call on Us with yearning and awe, and humble themselves before Us. ALMANCA ANLAMI 82. Und Teufel, die für ihn tauchten und dazu noch andere Werke verrichteten; und Wir Selbst beaufsichtigten sie. 83. Und (gedenke) Hiobs, da er zu seinem Herrn rief: «Unheil hat mich geschlagen, und Du bist der Barmherzigste aller Barmherzigen.» 84. Da erhörten Wir ihn und nahmen sein Unheil hinweg und Wir gaben ihm seine Familie (wieder) und noch einmal so viele dazu, als Barmherzigkeit von Uns und als Ermahnung für die Verehrenden. 85. Und (gedenke) Ismaels und Idris' und Dhulkifls Sie alle zählten zu den Standhaften. 86. Wir ließen sie eingehen in Unsere Barmherzigkeit, denn sie gehörten zu den Rechtschaffenen. 87. Und (gedenke) Dhulnuns (Jonas), da er im Zorn hinwegging und überzeugt war, daß Wir ihn nie in Betrübnis bringen würden, und er rief in der dichten Finsternis: «Es gibt keinen Gott außer Dir. Heilig bist Du! Ich bin fürwahr einer der Frevler gewesen.» 88. Da erhörten Wir ihn und retteten ihn aus der Trübsal; also retten Wir die Gläubigen. 89. Und (gedenke) Zacharias', da er zu seinem Herrn rief: «Mein Herr, lasse mich nicht einsam, und Du bist der Beste der Erben». 90. Da erhörten Wir ihn und schenkten ihm Johannes und heilten ihm sein Weib. Sie pflegten miteinander zu wetteifern in guten Taten und sie riefen Uns an in Hoffnung und in Furcht und waren demütig vor Uns. TÜRKÇE ANLAMI 91- Irzını koruyan (Meryem); Biz ona Kendi ruhumuzdan üfledik, onu ve çocuğunu insanlığa bir ayet kıldık. 92- Gerçekten, sizin bu ümmetiniz tek bir ümmettir. Ben de sizin Rabbinizim, öyleyse Bana ibadet ediniz. 93- Onlar, işlerini kendi aralarında parça parça dağıttılar (dinlerinde bölünmeler yaptılar); hepsi Bize döneceklerdir. 94- Artık kim, bir mü'min olarak salih amellerde bulunursa, onun çabası için (karşılık olarak) küfran (nankörlük) yoktur. Şüphesiz Biz, onun yazıcılarıyız. 95- Yıkıma uğrattığımız bir ülkeye (tekrar dünya hayatı) imkansız (haram)dır; hiç şüphesiz onlar, (dünyaya) bir daha geri dönmeyecekler. 96- Yecuc ve Mecuc (un sedleri) açıldığında, onlar her bir tepeden akın ederler; 97- Gerçek olan va'd yaklaşmıştır, işte o zaman, inkar edenlerin gözleri yuvalarından fırlayacak: "Eyvahlar bize, biz bundan tam bir gaflet içindeydik, hayır, bizler zalim kimselerdik" (diyecekler). 98- Gerçekten siz de, Allah'ın dışında taptıklarınız da cehennemin odunusunuz, siz ona varacaksınız. 99- Eğer onlar (gerçek) ilahlar olsalardı, ona girmeyeceklerdi. Oysa onların tümü içinde temelli kalıcıdırlar. 100- Orda kendileri için, 'kemikleri çatırdatan inlemeler' vardır. Onlar orda işitmezler de. 101- Ama Bizden kendilerine güzellik geçmiş bulunanlar; işte, onlar, ondan uzaklaştırılmışlardır. İNGİLİZCE ANLAMI 91. And (remember) her who guarded her chastity: We breathed into her of Our spirit, and We made her and her son a sign for all peoples. 92. Verily, this Ummah of yours is a single Ummah, and I am your Lord and Cherisher: therefore serve Me (and no other). 93. But (later generations) cut off their affair (of unity), one from another: (yet) will they all return to Us. 94. Whoever works any act of righteousness and has faith,- His endeavor will not be rejected: We shall record it in his favor. 95. But there is a ban on any population which We have destroyed: that they shall not return, 96. Until the Gog and Magog (people) are let through (their barrier), and they swiftly swarm from every hill. 97. Then will the true promise draw nigh (of fulfillment): then behold! the eyes of the Unbelievers will fixedly stare in horror: "Ah! Woe to us! We were indeed heedless of this; nay, we truly did wrong!" 98. Verily ye, (unbelievers), and the (false) gods that ye worship besides Allah, are (but) fuel for Hell! to it will ye (surely) come! 99. If these had been gods, they would not have got there! But each one will abide therein. 100. There, sobbing will be their lot, nor will they there hear (aught else). 101. Those for whom the Good from Us has gone before, will be removed far therefrom. ALMANCA ANLAMI 91. Und die ihre Keuschheit wahrte - Wir hauchten ihr von Unserem Geist ein und machten sie und ihren Sohn zu einem Zeichen für die Welt. 92. Diese eure Gemeinde ist die einige Gemeinde; und Ich bin euer Herr, darum dienet Mir. 93. Sie aber sind untereinander zerbrochen; alle werden sie zu Uns zurückkehren. 94. Wer also gute Werke tut und gläubig ist, dessen Bemühen wird nicht unbelohnt bleiben. Wir werden es gewißlich verzeichnen. 95. Und es ist ein unwiderruflicher Bann für eine Stadt, die Wir zerstört, daß sie nicht wiederkehren sollen, 96. Bis dann, wenn Gog und Magog freigelassen werden, sie von allen Höhen herbeieilen. 97. Und die wahre Verheißung naht; dann siehe, es werden die Augen derer, die ungläubig waren, starr blicken: «O wehe uns, wir waren in der Tat uneingedenk dessen; ja, wir waren Frevler!» 98. Wahrlich, ihr und das, was ihr anbetet statt Allah, Brennstoff der Hölle ist's. Dahin werdet ihr kommen müssen 99. Wären diese Götter gewesen, sie wären nicht dahin gekommen; doch sie müssen alle darin bleiben. 100. Ihr Los darin wird Stöhnen sein, und darin werden sie nicht hören. 101. Die aber, an welche (die Verheißung) eines herrlichen Lohns schon vordem von Uns ergangen ist, diese werden von ihr (der Hölle) weit entfernt sein. TÜRKÇE ANLAMI 102- Onun uğultusunu bile duymazlar. Onlar nefislerinin arzuladığı (sayısız nimet) içinde ebedi kalıcıdırlar. 103- Onları, o en büyük korku hüzne kaptırmaz ve: "İşte bu sizin gününüzdür, size va'dedilmişti" diye melekler onları karşılayacaklardır. 104- Bizim, göğü kitabın sahifelerini katlar gibi katlayacağımız gün, ilk yaratmaya başladığımız gibi, yine onu (eski durumuna) iade edeceğiz. Bu, Bizim üzerimizde bir vaiddir. Elbette, Biz yapıcılarız. 105- Andolsun, Biz zikirden sonra Zebur'da da: "Şüphesiz Arz'a salih kullarım varisçi olacaktır" diye yazdık. 106- Gerçek şu ki kulluk eden bir topluluk için bunda (Kur'an'da) 'açık bir mesaj' (veya gerçek bir çıkış yolu) vardır. 107- Biz seni alemler için yalnızca bir rahmet olarak gönderdik. 108- De ki: "Gerçekten bana: -Sizin İlahınız yalnızca bir tek İlah'tır" diye vahyolunuyor; artık siz Müslüman olacak mısınız?" 109- Buna rağmen yüz çevirecek olurlarsa, de ki: "Size eşitlik üzere açıklamada bulundum. Tehdit edildiğiniz (sorgu ve azap günü) yakın mı, uzak mı, bilemem." 110- "Şüphesiz O, sözün açıkta söylenenini de bilmekte, saklamakta olduklarınızı da bilmektedir." 111- "Bilemem; belki bu (sürenin açıklanmaması), sizin için bir (fitne) denemedir, (belki de) belli bir vakte kadar yararlanma (meta)dır." 112- (Resulullah) Dedi ki: "Rabbim, hak ile hükmet. Bizim Rabbimiz, sizin her türlü nitelendirmelerinize karşı yardımına sığınılan Rahman (olan Allah)dır." İNGİLİZCE ANLAMI 102. Not the slightest soun 73d d will they hear of Hell: what their souls desired, in that will they dwell. 103. The Great Terror will bring them no grief: but the angels will meet them (with mutual greetings): "This is your Day,- (the Day) that ye were promised." 104. The Day that We roll up the heavens like a scroll rolled up for books (completed),- even as We produced the first creation, so shall We produce a new one: a promise We have undertaken: truly shall We fulfill it. 105. Before this We wrote in the Psalms, after the Message (given to Moses): "My servants the righteous, shall inherit the earth." 106. Verily in this (Qurán) is a Message for people who would (truly) worship Allah. 107. We sent thee not, but as a Mercy for all creatures. 108. Say: "What has come to me by inspiration is that your God is One God. will ye therefore bow to His Will (in Islám)?" 109. But if they turn back, Say: "I have proclaimed the Message to you all alike and in truth; but I know not whether that which ye are promised is near or far. 110. "It is He Who knows what is open in speech and what ye hide (in your hearts). 111. "I know not but that it may be a trial for you, and a grant of (worldly) livelihood (to you) for a time." 112. Say: "O my Lord! judge Thou in truth!" "Our Lord Most Gracious is the One Whose assistance should be sought against the blasphemies ye utter!" ALMANCA ANLAMI 102. Sie werden nicht den leisesten Laut davon hören, während sie in dem verweilen, was ihre Seelen begehren. 103. Der große Schrecken wird sie nicht betrüben, und die Engel werden ihnen entgegenkommen: «Das ist euer Tag, der euch verheißen ward.» 104. An dem Tage, da Wir die Himmel zusammenrollen werden, wie die Schriftrollen zusammengerollt werden. Wie Wir die erste Schöpfung begannen, (so) werden Wir sie erneuern - bindend für Uns ist die Verheißung; wahrlich, Wir werden (sie) erfüllen. 105. Und bereits haben Wir in dem Buche (Davids), nach der Ermahnung, geschrieben, daß Meine rechtschaffenen Diener das Land erben sollen. 106. Hierin ist wahrlich eine Botschaft für ein Volk, das (Gott) dient. 107. Wir entsandten dich nur als eine Barmherzigkeit für alle Welten. 108. Sprich: «Mir ward lediglich offenbart, daß euer Gott nur der Einige Gott ist. Wollt ihr denn nicht annehmen?» 109. Doch wenn sie den Rücken kehren, so sprich: «Ich habe die Kunde euch gleichmäßig entboten, und ich weiß nicht, ob nah oder ferne ist, was euch verheißen ward. 110. Wahrlich, Er kennt, was offen ist in der Rede, und Er weiß, was ihr verheimlicht. 111. Und ich weiß nicht, ob es vielleicht nur eine Prüfung für euch ist und ein Nießbrauch auf eine Weile.» 112. Er sprach: «Mein Herr, richte in Wahrheit.» und «Unser Herr ist der Gnadenreiche, Dessen Hilfe anzuflehen ist wider das, was ihr behauptet.»